mightyducksfandomcom-20200223-history
MicroDucks
"MicroDucks" is the tenth episode of series. While investigating a crime spree by the evil Doctor Droid, Nosedive, Tanya and Grin are hit by a ray gun, leaving them rapidly shrinking. Summary One quite night, in a machine factory. The only two workers still on duty are startled by a break-in, but even more surprised to find the criminal to be Dr. Droid, half man and half robot, and a hater of organic life. He is quick to take over the factory, and download a program into its main computer. He plans to use the building to manufacture a robot army. The Ducks show up to thwart his plans, but are surprised by Droid's heavy arsenal of lasers and missiles. Thanks to an irresponsible move by Nosedive, Dr. Droid escapes. The team searches for him in the Migrator, but their only catch of the night is diffusing an ill-made bomb that would turn Anaheim into hollendaise sauce! The Ducks return to The Pond for a game, and afterwards find that Droid has left them a message on their own emergency hotline. He challenges them to stop him from robbing the Anaheim museum that very night, and the Ducks accept. They enter the museum to find Dr. Droid in ambush, equipped with a ray gun powered by a crystal stolen from the museum. Dr. Droid manages to zap Nosedive, Tanya, and Grin before vanishing. Although the three Ducks seem fine at first, the team soon learns that the ray blast is causing them to shrink. While Wildwing, Mallory, and Duke go to search for Droid in the Aerowing, the others sneak off to find clues back at the museum. Now only a foot tall, they have to battle against a stray cat before they can find a shard of the crystal Droid had stolen. Upon analyzing it, Tanya finds that its effects can be reversed, to make things grow larger! The news comes too late to the rest of the team, who are now hovering over the factory that Droid had taken over, and battling a giant robot! The robot's lasers are too much for the ship, as blasts set the engines on fire and force the Ducks to land. Duke sneaks off on his own to steal the ray gun from Dr. Droid, while Wildwing and Mallory try their best to distract the robot, and to avoid being crushed to deah. Meanwhile, Tanya, Grin, and Nosedive have been trying to meet up with the other Ducks, but run into a snag when they are caught in a spider's web! Finally reaching the factory, they sneak into the giant robot through a hole in its foot. Duke uses all of his skills to steal the ray gun, and regroups with Wildwing and Mallory, only to find that the ray is a decoy! Dr. Droid stalks triumphantly in, ready to blast the three Ducks to atoms, when suddenly his gigantic robot turns on him! Nosedive is now at the robot's internal controls, and under the onslaught, Dr. Droid retreats. The team recovers the real ray gun, and brings the tiny trio back to their normal size. However, their fight isn't over yet. Droid flees back into the factory and activates his robot army, which could take Anaheim by storm! Thinking quickly, the Ducks tip the giant robot over onto the factory, causing the whole operation to literally collapse. The team finds Droid's mangled body, but his head has detached like a rocket, shooting off into the night as Dr. Droid spits threats of revenge. Characters ;Main Characters *Wildwing Flashblade *Nosedive Flashblade *Mallory McMallard *Duke L'Orange *Tanya Vanderflock *Check "Grin" Hardwing ;Guest Characters *Dr. Droid Trivia * This episode was very first ever written by the writting staff. ---- Last Episode - "Dungeons and Ducks" Next Episode - "Zap Attack" Category:Episodes